<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The brightest shade of sun by Lilibet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201521">The brightest shade of sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet'>Lilibet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon's as whipped as cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the light would slant across Obi-Wan’s face, he’d scrunch up his nose adorably and shift, turning his head away from the light. But the sun would follow after him, and he would keep turning away, working his way across the bed until he was snuggled up against Qui-Gon, who would be sat up on his elbow and watching with the softest smile on his face.</p>
<p>In other words, Obi-Wan's not a morning person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The brightest shade of sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep,”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned, eyes still closed against the bright light shining through the blinds. He shuffled in the bed, turning over and burying himself against Qui-Gon. He was still warm and soft with sleep when he gently carded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and traced them down his neck.</p>
<p>He chuckled at Obi-Wan’s attempts to hide from the light. Despite his best efforts throughout Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship, he’d never managed to mould him into a morning person, often taking his chances at lying in on his days off.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon on the other hand, much to Obi-Wan’s chagrin, was very much a morning person. Always first to wake, he’d watch the sun crest over the horizon of whatever world they were on, kneeling on the floor to bask in the light as it slowly encompassed him. He would breathe in the new light, the new day, his eyes slipping closed as he sunk into a deep meditation.</p>
<p>But on days like this, he found that he couldn’t tear himself away from his bed. Their bed. Now theirs as they shared everything else in their lives. Watching Obi-Wan wake from sleep was a privilege Qui-Gon never wanted to take for granted. His face would be relaxed, making him look much younger than his years, much like the padawan that he was a scant few years ago.</p>
<p>When the light would slant across Obi-Wan’s face, he’d scrunch up his nose adorably and shift, turning his head away from the light. But the sun would follow after him, and he would keep turning away, working his way across the bed until he was snuggled up against Qui-Gon, who would be sat up on his elbow and watching with the softest smile on his face.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was his world, as long as it had taken him to come to terms with it. The thought that someone meant so much to him, that he would do anything to keep them safe, had been a jarring realisation all those years ago.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. They weren’t important right now, not with how Obi-Wan was plastering himself to Qui-Gon’s naked skin, throwing his leg over Qui-Gon’s hip to bring him closer.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, half-lidded in the golden morning light, the green of them sparkling. Obi-Wan gave him a soft smile and made a pathetic whimpering sound that made Qui-Gon smile, indulging his lover by leaning down and bestowing the kiss he was asking for.</p>
<p>His lips were soft, moving slow and languidly with sleepiness, and they continued for long minutes, gently greeting each other as the morning light slowly caressed them.</p>
<p>Slowly, heat built between them like the kindling of a fire. Their kisses became deeper, passionate, arousal lazily rolling through Qui-Gon. But it didn’t grow into a raging inferno, just stayed a slow steady heat that made Qui-Gon’s mind hazy as he drugged himself on Obi-Wan’s kisses.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his hips against Qui-Gon’s and he rumbled low in his chest. He kissed down Obi-Wan’s jaw to his neck, smiling at the way he melted against him, head falling back against the pillow. When Qui-Gon rolled his hips in answer to Obi-Wan’s to drag their cocks together, Obi-Wan’s breath caught and he reached up, threading his fingers into the mess of Qui-Gon’s bedhead to hold on.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed this,” Qui-Gon groaned, sliding his hand down the smooth skin of Obi-Wan’s flank and under the bedsheet to wrap around his cock. “The feel of you, the taste.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shuddered at Qui-Gon’s words, panting when Qui-Gon thumbed at the head of his cock, smearing precome down the length.</p>
<p>“Qui-Gon...,” Obi-Wan barely managed, breathless, as Qui-Gon took them apart, rocking them together in a slow inexorable climb towards orgasm.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan latched onto Qui-Gon’s neck then, placing a full, open-mouthed kiss that pulled at his skin and made him shiver.</p>
<p>“It’s been too long,” Obi-Wan murmured, despite the fact that he’d only been gone a week, and Qui-Gon agreed because he was always hungry for Obi-Wan, for his skin, his taste, his laugh.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan owned his heart so thoroughly that Qui-Gon ached for him, however brief their separations were, and he was so lost in his thoughts of Obi-Wan, how he surrounded him so completely he could think of little else, that he didn’t notice when Obi-Wan’s hand wrapped around him and started stroking, the sensations overwhelming him until he was panting with them.</p>
<p>“Qui-Gon, please,” Obi-Wan whined, “More.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon took a second to register the words before rolling Obi-Wan onto his back and moving to lay on top of him, slipping in between Obi-Wan’s splayed thighs before they wrapped around his hips. He pressed them both together, pinning Obi-Wan to the mattress to roll their hips and grind them together. Obi-Wan’s mouth found his and Obi-Wan licked into him and Qui-Gon was always in awe of the hunger that Obi-Wan held for him, how desperately he devoured Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>It made Qui-Gon dizzy and he could do nothing but wrap his arms around Obi-Wan and chase their release. He shifted the rhythm of his hips, kissing Obi-Wan mindlessly between words of love whispered like benedictions into Obi-Wan’s skin, until Obi-Wan was grasping the bedsheets and moaning loudly in his ear.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon didn’t stop even as Obi-Wan dug nails into his back, crying out and spilling wet and warm between them. His hips kept their relentless pace, talking Obi-Wan through his orgasm until his rhythm stuttered and he shook through his own orgasm, cock twitching as the last tremors shuddered through him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s legs around his hips fell away and Qui-Gon hummed, content and sated, gently letting his weight rest on Obi-Wan as he relaxed to the feeling over fingers dancing across his shoulders.</p>
<p>Eventually, Qui-Gon pulled back and looked down at Obi-Wan, loving looking at him with his wild hair and blissed out expression, faced flushed with bright eyes.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the smug look on Qui-Gon’s face, but reached up to bestow a soft kiss onto Qui-Gon’s lips regardless. “Cocky,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon grinned and chased his lips for another kiss when he pulled back. “You would know,” he teased, punctuating his meaning with a lazy roll of his hips.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned and shoved playfully at his shoulder, and then laughed as Qui-Gon wrapped himself around him like an octopus and rolled them over on the bed, quickly running his fingertips up Obi-Wan sides to tickle him and relishing in the full body laughter that echoed around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>